


我只要你

by inasmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasmiles/pseuds/inasmiles
Summary: 简介:史蒂夫清楚地记得他眼看着巴基坠落，这个记忆几乎如同他爱巴基这件事一样分明。所以当巴基决定重新冰冻自己，而史蒂夫再次失去他的时候，无边的噩梦便再也停不下来，尤其是，还有一千句话燃烧在史蒂夫的舌尖，都是他之前没有勇气向巴基倾诉的心声。





	我只要你

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will Ich Nur Dich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088629) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7088629  
原文作者：Coloursflyaway

译者读后感：这篇文讲的是内战后队长在瓦坎达等待巴基康复的故事。整体基调就是：巴基很美好很安详，队长很深情很痛苦，简直可以说因为巴基冰冻自己而再次PTSD了。但他一直把选择留给巴基，自己愿意永远等下去。没有太跌宕起伏的情节，但描写细腻，非常戳心。用文里的队长自己的话来概括他对巴基的感情：“被解冻后，我想我得学会怎么样独自存在，怎么样剥离我身上有关巴基的一切，可我做不到。因为如果剥离了，也就不剩下什么了。这就是巴基对我的意义。”也许有人会觉得有点儿女情长英雄气短？但我就喜欢这个调调，所以一口气看完后就忍不住翻译了起来。 

文里有隐晦提及山姆对队长的单箭头，但队长并不知道。描写不多，原作者也没有标出。另外这是个清水文。结局当然是HE。 

 

正文：

————————————

“我想重新冰冻对大家都好，”巴基说。他看起来很平静，甚至可以说安详。史蒂夫没法开口告诉他自己最近夜夜被噩梦折磨，尤其他们从西伯利亚回来之后，史蒂夫的梦境里便只有巴基坠落冰原的画面。他不会说出来，因为他不会剥夺巴基的决定，尤其是这个决定。哪怕巴基每朝冷冻室走一步，就意味着离他远一步；哪怕看着巴基的呼吸渐渐变缓，史蒂夫也感到如同溺水般的窒息。

他们只在一起待了短短的几天，远不足以弥补分开的那些岁月。然后，冰雾升起，一，二，三次心跳，史蒂夫的世界又只剩下他一个人。

“他听不到我说什么吧？”几秒钟后，史蒂夫问医生。后者摇了摇头，然后史蒂夫才迈步走近冷冻仓。

他觉得巴基进入冷冻仓才不过眨眼的时间，可是冰霜就已经布满他的皮肤。他看起来很安宁，就像在做梦。史蒂夫却忽然觉得胃里难耐地翻搅。他心中有一百句，一千句想说而从来没有大声说的话，可这些话都被他封存了起来。最终他说出口的，是那句他说了无数次的话。那时，他还只是史蒂夫，他的手属于艺术家而不是杀人犯、通缉犯；那时，巴基远在天边，打一场他无法参与的仗；那仿佛是几辈子以前的事了。

他对巴基说：“我真希望你能留下来。”

瓦坎达的夜幕与其他地方一样降临，然后太阳一样升起。史蒂夫可以待在这里，可他没有，至少不是现在。但他知道他会回来---从孩提时起他就没有离开巴基身边太久过--—只是不是现在。他开上直升机，强迫自己不去比较眼下这份寂静与巴基在他身后时的寂静有什么不同。

他没什么一定要去的地方，倒是有很多地方是他现在去不了的。所以他漫无目的飞着，最终到了某个地方。那是瓦坎达中北部的一大片空地，离地中海还有一段距离。

周围都是荒地。史蒂夫降落，走出机舱。整个旅途不过一两个小时，可是他觉得自己似乎有一个世纪没有走在实地上了。空气炎热干燥，史蒂夫却贪婪地呼吸着。他闭了闭眼，却发现巴基就藏在眼皮下面，一动不动，几不可见地呼吸着，任由别人将他带到离史蒂夫那么远的地方。

他猛然睁开眼睛，死盯着太阳，直到眼睛刺痛。可是就连上百亿千瓦的阳光也无法擦去巴基重新冰冻自己的画面。

他想把一切都暂时从脑海里推开，然而无论怎样努力也做不到。日落后，他还是回去了-----他知道自己总会回去。他不想流泪，憋泪憋到双眼发干，头一跳一跳的疼。飞机可以自动飞行，可他没有切换，因为他不能让自己睡着哪怕一秒钟的时间。

因为噩梦会来。噩梦总是如期而至。史蒂夫宁愿一周无眠不休也不愿再一次在梦里看着巴基坠落，然后浑身发抖尖叫着醒来。

回到王宫时，史蒂夫每一寸肌肤、每一个细胞都在渴求见到巴基，可不知为什么，他拒绝屈从。也许因为一见到巴基，他就又不得不逃开。也许他内心深处隐隐害怕，怕见到的将不是平静入睡的巴基，而是空空的容器，然后他的心又会再破碎一次。

可即便如此，他也没能离开太久。毕竟，他找寻了巴基这么久，现在又几乎再次失去了他。头疼而混沌，就像把脑子放进了搅拌机，一番搅动之后又用带倒钩的网把残余的部分捞起来。

上次史蒂夫跟巴基一起走到这里，他所有注意力都在巴基身上，根本没有留心周围。不过他还是很容易地找到方向，穿过弯弯绕绕的走廊，直到来到那道熟悉的，令他恐惧的门前。他深吸气，直到肺部饱满到有种烧灼感，然后握住门把手，往下一按。这感觉不像是走进另一个房间，倒像是跨入另一个宇宙。巴基躺在里面，仿佛昏睡中的白雪公主，不知什么时候才会醒来。而史蒂夫还有那么多的话没有说。

他几乎觉得有些难堪，但还是锁上了门，然后才拉出一把椅子，坐在巴基的冷冻舱，巴基的活棺材前面。

白色的雾气围绕着巴基，扰人心绪，使他看起来几乎不太真实，仿佛不再属于这个世界，而在某个史蒂夫再也触碰不到的地方。雾气停留在巴基的发梢，停留在他唇边，让他的嘴唇有些反光，史蒂夫真想伸手替他擦去。他不想要这种安宁，他宁愿巴基清醒着叫喊。是的，这种想法是自私的。但在涉及到巴基的问题上，史蒂夫从来就是自私的。

有那么一瞬，史蒂夫几乎伸出手去触摸，然而最终还是没有。因为他知道指尖的尽头只会是冰冷的玻璃，而不是他渴望的温暖、有生命的肌肤。

十四个小时过后，史蒂夫终于支撑不住睡了过去。清醒过来的时候他心跳加速，肌肉紧张。他宁愿斗争宁愿杀戮甚至死亡，也不愿再次经历那样的梦境。因为梦里他们发现的不是五个已经死去的无名冬兵，而是只有一个，长着巴基的脸的那一个。

第二天，山姆和旺达也来了。他们看起来疲倦而愉快，因为他们刚刚在地中海救出了一船的难民。史蒂夫当然也是高兴的，只是他对战友们露出的每一次微笑都只是难受地牵动嘴角而已。

他知道战友们也留意到了。可是他们只是回报以微笑，或者跟他击掌，或者拍拍他的肩膀，便不再多说，因为他们了解他。

他们不来打扰他，可是渐渐地他却发现不对劲，至少旺达不太对劲。凌晨四点半了，旺达还是很反常，史蒂夫不知道是怎么回事。他现在满身心都在别处，更加没法明白旺达的心事。

窗外，太阳正逐渐点亮天空。史蒂夫懒得开灯，步履有些不稳地走向厨房。他已经三天没有合过眼了。

也许是失眠让人迟缓，几秒钟后史蒂夫才发现旺达也在。她娇小的身躯被一闪一闪的红色亮光包围，光斑在她身边转着圈舞动，仿佛一片专属于她的星空。史蒂夫停下动作，旺达的光斑却继续闪动，然后仿佛有生命一般，朝史蒂夫飘了过来。光斑触及到史蒂夫的肌肤时带来些微暖意，仿佛火焰的轻触，仿佛指尖划过。史蒂夫忍不住被它们吸引，尽管他原本只是进厨房来喝杯水。

史蒂夫在旺达身边坐了下来，也许是因为旺达的魔力，也许他只是身心疲惫，而旺达的神奇亮光给他带去了爱人般的轻抚。

他们静静坐着。一片猩红色在眼前舞动，然后旺达转动手腕，亮光旋转地更快了，如同嬉戏玩闹一般。

“有时我还会梦到他，”旺达轻声说，她的声音就像史蒂夫刚刚获得的短暂安宁般易碎。史蒂夫发现旺达疲倦时口音便格外明显。“我哥哥。我现在还能看到他。在索科维亚，我曾看着他死去，我有魔力，却无能为力。”

她的手轻轻一动，周围的猩红宇宙忽然消失，一秒钟之后，又重新燃起。先是细细的火苗，轻轻缠绕，然后猛得四散开来，如焰火绽放。

“可你不一样。你并没有失去他，至少现在没有。因为你的努力，他回到了你身边。你需要记住这一点。”

旺达抬头看着史蒂夫，眼中有跟年龄不相符的智慧。史蒂夫知道她说的不错，可这并不能改变什么。

“如果发生什么事呢？”史蒂夫语调不带起伏地问道。他意识到这是他第一次允许自己把担忧大声说出来。“如果没办法彻底解决他脑子里遗留的问题呢？如果我余生只能眼睁睁看着他慢慢消失呢？”

沉默。然后一片耀眼的星云在史蒂夫眼前爆开。“会有办法的。”旺达说道。

他们趴在厨房的桌子上睡着了，身边是星星和光斑。史蒂夫醒来时浑身是汗，巴基名字在嘴边呼之欲出。

——————————————————

特查拉不知道从哪里给史蒂夫找来一面盾牌。不是他丢掉的那面，上面并没有特查拉留下的抓痕。史蒂夫把盾扔出去，又接住。盾牌唱出熟悉的曲调。

盾牌变了。史蒂夫也变了。

他待在巴基的房间里，后者沉沉睡着，并不知道他每一次毫无生机的呼吸都让史蒂夫的心破碎一次。那一千句话仍然还在史蒂夫心中，史蒂夫还是选择沉默。

“现在我们能做什么呢？”史蒂夫问医生。他知道自己听起来很绝望，可他不在乎。他又两天没睡了，可感觉就像一整年没合眼。“已经过去几个星期了。”

“暂时没有，”女医生回答，冷静、职业却毫无裨益的答案。“这跟我们之前遇到的任何情况都不一样，说不清楚要多久---”

“我知道，”史蒂夫打断她，他真的知道，“你一直这么说，可这一点也没有解答我的问题。我也知道是我要求的太多，但你必须要帮帮他。不是说等三个月，或者等三年，或者几十年，我说的是现在，至少是尽快。否则，我真不知道我会做什么！”

这些话当然也没有任何作用，不管说什么都没用。可是史蒂夫太过疲倦，甚至没法为自己对待医生的糟糕态度而感到内疚。

“我真想你。”史蒂夫说，他又一次来看巴基。这次他都懒得坐下，因为他没打算待久。他站在冷东仓前面，双手塞到裤袋里，这样就不会忍不住伸手想去触摸。

他一次也没有触摸过玻璃仓门。他不想那么做。

电影和小说里，人们总会对昏迷中的爱人说话，希望爱人能听到。可对史蒂夫来说，正因为巴基可能会听到，所以他想说的一千句话说不出口。

“你会喜欢瓦坎达的，我想，”他换了个话题，耸耸肩，“至少比我喜欢。我从来就不喜欢热天，你知道吗？我希望你知道，我希望你---”

史蒂夫及时止住，以免说出更多。他深深吸口气，闭了闭眼----只是一秒钟，然后说道，“保重，Buck。我会再来。”

他确实又去了，只不过已经是八天以后。这八天他去执行了一个以他目前的状态绝不该去执行的任务。回到巴基房间的时候，他脸上的倦意让斯科特也露出了担忧的神情。任务是成功的，但也只是勉强成功而已。史蒂夫太过分心，太过疲倦，几乎不能承担应有的角色。他上一次觉得自己这般无用是七十多年前的事了。

史蒂夫想坐下，可他简直累到连椅子也不想去找，就径直瘫倒在地，靠在一个柜子前。他勉强睁开眼睛，就连维持眼睛睁开也成了一件费力的事。

“我这是在做什么，Bucky？”他问，尽管巴基没法回答，他的头向后靠在柜台上。“我不再是美国队长了，我也不只是史蒂夫罗杰斯。我谁也不是，没有你我谁也不是。”

然后他就在那里睡着了。蜷卧在地上，面对着巴基。他已经好多个星期没有这样睡过了。直到五个小时后，他才醒过来。这次，没有尖叫，没有泪水。

他慢慢眨了眨眼，有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛身体在长久的疲倦中已经忘了睡眠带来的清醒是什么感觉。睁眼后第一个看到的就是巴基，这感觉如此的理所当然，比任何其他事都来得正确和适宜。

\------------------------------

“你看起来好多了，”旺达看到他时说道，她脸上展开阳光般的微笑，“我很高兴。”

“我也是，”史蒂夫答道。同时他庆幸旺达没有问他为什么，怎么回事，因为他实在不知道要如何回答。

又一次，他回到巴基身边，那是他一贯的归途，他的宿命。巴基看起来没有什么变化，被凝固在某个时空。可史蒂夫每次见到他都会感到一小股讶异，仿佛还没来得及消化他终于找到他这个事实，就要准备接受他再次失去他这个事实。

之前史蒂夫都会停在离冷东仓一段距离的地方，不愿面对那冰冷的寒意。这一次他却向前靠近，甚至伸出了手。他的手在半途落下，他还是没有勇气去触碰，那只会带来痛苦。让这份痛苦更尖锐的是对比鲜明的旧时光：那时他会甘之如饴地献上一只臂膀，只为换取指尖的摩擦和转瞬即逝的抚摸。

“你知道你对我做了什么吗，Buck？”史蒂夫喃喃道，他多想再看到对方眼中的那抹蓝色，“自始至终你知道过吗？”

没有回答。史蒂夫知道不会有回答，可他的心还是一痛。然后有那么一瞬间，他在想也许能适应这样的沉默就好了。多么可怕、惊痛的觉悟。

28个小时后，史蒂夫在离巴基远远的地方睡下。他梦到自己在唤醒巴基，却发现后者的皮肤和包围他的玻璃仓一样冰冷，只轻轻一碰，就如他睫毛处的冰霜一般，随着他的睁眼而破成粉碎。

————————————————

“直接告诉我吧，”史蒂夫站得笔直而僵硬-----有他如今的身高，这种站姿不再让人觉得可悲，反倒让人心生惧意。他已经在这副新的身体里过了几年了，本该意识到这一点，但他没有，他满脑子考虑的是其他事情，考虑治疗方案，考虑冰冻，考虑巴基。“告诉我都有些什么风险，可能性分别有多大，治疗方案有什么缺陷，更重要的是告诉我到底有没有希望----”

医生看起来也很纠结，到头来还是特查拉开了口：“有希望的，”他说，异国口音让他的吐词干脆利落，如同真相。“但，正如你所说，也会有风险，很大、很可怕的风险，也许是你不想冒的风险。”

特查拉深吸了口气，史蒂夫也深吸了口气。他怕几秒钟之后他会忘记了如何呼吸；现在谈论的可是巴基。上穷碧落下黄泉，史蒂夫知道他为了巴基可以做一切事情，但他不知道他能允许医生们对巴基做些什么。

“简单来说，九头蛇在你朋友的脑子里留下了些东西，”特查拉说道，“医生们能把那些东西拿出来的唯一办法就是，采用同样的技术，回到当初的状态，然后期待最好的结果。我们已经找出了九头蛇所用的三种药物的配方，还从西伯利亚带回了九头蛇所用的机器……过程当然会很痛苦，但是却有可能奏效。当然，如果失败的话，就会造成相反的后果。”

“相反的后果？”史蒂夫问道，尽管他几乎能猜到是什么后果，剩下的可能性毕竟不多。

“是的。”医生答道，她的声音轻柔，如同特查拉一般带着某种乐感，却透出某种史蒂夫从来没听她使用过的严肃语调。 “他脑子里可能隐藏着一个触发点。所以我们有可能会抹去九头蛇残留的痕迹，也可能会……抹去除此以外的其他一切。”

\------------------------------------------

“我做不到，”当天晚上史蒂夫对山姆说。还有比山姆更好的朋友吗？史蒂夫不知道自己何德何能可以拥有这样好的朋友。“我下不了这个决定。这事关巴基而不是别人。”

他们坐在室外，空气闷热。史蒂夫又是三天没睡，甚至不敢合眼超过一秒钟，因为他知道自己一旦松懈入梦会看到些什么。山姆沉默着，从史蒂夫开始说话起他就一直沉默着，嘴唇闭成一条直线，眼神难以捉摸。他看起来不像在试着理解眼前的事，像是在试着理解所有的一切，仿佛史蒂夫不是说了寥寥几句话，而是把整个过往和现在呈现在山姆面前供他检查。

夜空亮起的星星让史蒂夫想起了旺达，想起旺达承受的黑暗过往。但他还没来得及想太远，就听到山姆说：“我知道你爱他，但我不知道是这么深。”

山姆说得没错。他当然爱巴基，可这句话还是让他震撼。他从来没有对谁说过这些，现在没有，在那个没有半神，没有超级士兵的旧世界里也没有。世易时移，什么都变了，不变的是那种羞愧，那种自责，那种从心而发的绝对光彩，那种温暖，那种无处不在的、星云般浓烈的情绪。

尽管如此，史蒂夫还是沉默着。他不想就这样承认他的感情，第一次的承认不应该是在这里，不应该是在这种情况下。所以史蒂夫任凭山姆继续往下说着。

“我曾经以为那不是爱情，而是，我不知道，或许是缅怀？毕竟过去这么久了，又经过了战争，冰冻等等等等。我想你可能感到愧疚吧，觉得亏欠他，所以你才会……当然，也会有一些爱的因素，但归根结底，哪怕不算沉睡的这七十年，也有足够时间让你淡忘他了。”

山姆向后一靠，眼神仍然难以捉摸，但嘴唇松弛，嘴角向下弯曲，脸上透出一种史蒂夫从来没见过的悲伤，还有认命，就好像他想要什么东西，却已经明白那是他不可能得到的。

“可你没有淡忘，对吗？”山姆接着说道，露出一个没有笑意的笑容。“你从来没有停止爱他，以后也不会，不管他会不会醒过来，不管他们能不能治好他。你总是会爱他，因为你就是这样的人，他就是那样的人，至少他曾经是。”

山姆仰起头，望着星星。史蒂夫真希望能抹去山姆嘴角那抹笑容。那样的笑容太不适合山姆了。

“要我说，这值得一试。”山姆好像忽然想到了什么似的说道，“跟我没关系，甚至跟你没关系，而是因为他愿意沉睡一个世纪来换取彻底清除九头蛇影响的机会，我觉得他也会愿意为此付出生命。”

当晚，史蒂夫来到了巴基身边。不是有意识的，只是他的脚带着他的身体来到了他心之所在。这个房间仿佛存在于时空以外，无论何时都亮着氖气灯。机器缓慢而稳定地蜂鸣着，本该带来一种安全感，相反却让史蒂夫感到焦躁。他想他们已经失去了太多时间，不能停在现在。

况且他还有好多话应该告诉巴基。只不过眼下他能记起的，都是那些他不愿意说的，因为他无法让巴基真正听见----我想你，我爱你，我愿死一千次只为护你周全。

还有：回来。

还有：回到我身边来。

最终，史蒂夫还是什么也没说。

————————————————————

“我们能唤醒巴基，问一下他的想法吗？”史蒂夫问道。他现在太过疲倦，周遭的一切都边缘模糊，大脑不太指挥得动舌头，所有的念头都难以成型，难以确定。“我决定不了，真的没办法决定。”

对方似乎静默了一会儿。史蒂夫不知道有多久，因为连静默的边缘也模糊了。然后他看到前一天的那个医生点了点头。

“可以。”医生给出了简单的回答，可史蒂夫知道事情不会这么简单。果然她接着说道，“但这不会像你想的那么容易，队长，我们需要巴恩斯先生处于接近被九头蛇激活时的状态，这意味着要在他醒来之前进行第一次注射。所以如果我们唤醒他，那之后我们必须再次冰冻他至少一个月的时间。这你可以接受吗？”

她看起来不指望史蒂夫会同意，她预期史蒂夫会直接作出决定，而不是再等一个月。可是她话音刚落不过半秒钟史蒂夫就点头了。史蒂夫想自己看起来一定糟透了，医生才会认为他等不了一个月。

“我当然可以接受，”史蒂夫再次表明立场，以确保她理解他的意思。“我准备好了，唤醒他吧。这应该是他的决定，而不是我的。”

太阳已经落山好久。史蒂夫的眼皮沉重，就快合上。一只手落在了他肩膀上。他猛然回头，原来是旺达。她眼神温柔，唇边有淡淡的笑意。

“嗨，”她问候道。史蒂夫累到不想开口，只是缓缓向她点了点头。“我就想来看看你怎么样了。还好吗？”

史蒂夫又点点头，嗯了一声。旺达轻轻一笑，靠近前来。史蒂夫才留意到她身形真的很娇小，平常他只觉得她气场很强大。

“真的吗？”她再次问道，史蒂夫再次嗯了一声。他不知道说什么好。他不知道自己是不是“还好”，或者他只是太累而已。旺达点点头，仰头看看星星。史蒂夫想布鲁克林的星空跟这里不一样，不知道索科维亚的星空是不是也不一样。“我只是不确定当他们再次把他冻起来，你是不是受得了，还是说你会崩溃。还有，如果最终还是失败了，你能否承受完全失去他。”

有那么一会儿，史蒂夫保持着沉默。可这不是个可以用简单的点头摇头就能回答的问题。所以他开口，又过了一秒才明白自己要说什么，“我不知道，旺达，我真的不知道。”

他们就那么待了一会，直到史蒂夫觉得自己就快站着睡着。旺达引着他回到室内，一只手轻轻放在他手臂上，用温柔的话语安慰他。可是史蒂夫已经很久不去听那些话了。旺达把他推到沙发上，拿来一张薄毯盖在他身上。他想抗拒，因为他知道他一旦闭眼就会睡过去。可他没力气抗拒，甚至没力气动一动嘴唇。

史蒂夫睡去之前最后感觉到的，是脸颊上的轻轻一吻。最后听到的，是一种陌生的语言吐出的轻柔话语。

也正如他所预计到的一般，他做梦了。也正如他预计到的一般，他在噩梦中大叫着醒来。

天明了。史蒂夫不明白几小时的睡眠之后他怎么反而更加疲倦。他站着，却好像行尸走肉一般。然而他还是拖着身体走到厨房，倒了一杯咖啡。咖啡还冒着热气----多半是克林特昨晚到了。

史蒂夫没有去品尝咖啡的味道，只是用最短的时间把它倒进喉咙，然后他走向巴基的房间。医生说了今天会唤醒巴基。他们说唤醒过程会持续十到十二小时，史蒂夫坚持每分钟都待在巴基身边。

机器嗡嗡响着，然后发出嘎嘎声。冷东仓的舱门滑开，于是史蒂夫几个月来第一次在没有冰雾和舱壁阻隔的情况下看到巴基。他发际还有透明的冰霜，让他的头发和睫毛都泛着光，连肌肤也镀上了一层晶亮。他看起来还是那么不真实。哪怕过去这么久了，巴基这副样子还是让史蒂夫想要叫出声来。

他当然不会叫出声来。只是捏紧了拳头，深呼吸着，数着数吸气和呼吸。医生们则围着冷东仓忙个不停，按下这里，碰碰那里，测巴基的体温，心率，从他手臂注射进一些透明的液体，然后他们忽然一起退后，转身，一些看着史蒂夫，一些直接走了出去，另外一些开始忙起别的事情。

几秒钟之后史蒂夫才明白这是什么意思。看来他真的是太累了，上帝，他真是太累了。

来不及思考，史蒂夫向前一步。他从来没有靠这么近，近到可以看到巴基下巴上淡淡的伤痕，睫毛的阴影，看到他脸上只有熟知的人才知道在哪儿的雀斑。史蒂夫当然是熟知的人。他熟知有关巴基巴恩斯的一切。

他的右手暴露了心情，在他反应过来之前就伸了出去。史蒂夫停住伸到一半的手。他不想扰动这份呵护巴基的宁静。

“还有多久？”史蒂夫问道。他听到自己的声音才意识到自己问了一个问题，看到自己伸出的手才发现他又一次想触摸巴基。最终，纯粹因为羞愧史蒂夫才没有用指尖去拂过巴基的脸颊，去描画他嘴唇如丘比特之弓般的弧度。

“说不清楚，”医生答道，“但肯定是今天。”

对此刻的史蒂夫来说，这就够了。

医生们在周围来来去去，聊天、做化验、喝咖啡。史蒂夫留在房间里，在离巴基很近的地方坐下，近到可以看到冰棱融化成水珠，顺着巴基的脸颊滚落下来，巴基的皮肤不再了无生气，而是渐渐恢复了本该一直存在的色彩。这就像看到巴基重获新生一般。尽管还是疲惫不堪，史蒂夫却体会到一种宣泄般的慰藉，让他很久没有感觉这么好过。

再过一会儿，周遭的一切都慢慢退开，机器的嗡鸣和医务人员的说话声也渐渐远去，史蒂夫只听见巴基轻柔的呼吸声，只看到巴基胸腔慢慢的一起一伏。

感觉真像等待白雪公主苏醒。可史蒂夫不敢奢望扮演王子的角色。

直到夜幕降临，巴基才开始慢慢显露出一些细微的变化，史蒂夫一开始都没有注意到。医生却发现了，开始加快手上的动作，提高说话的音量。史蒂夫闻声抬起头，感觉在自己低头注视的巴基时间里，又一个七十年已经过去。

“他要醒了吗？”史蒂夫问道，他的声音听起来死气沉沉。一个五十多岁的男医生点了点头，几秒钟后又摇了摇头。

“他正在慢慢苏醒，但现在他现在还在沉睡中，你还需要等待。”医生解释着。史蒂夫深吸了口气。他差点告诉医生过去这些年来，他一直在等待。

回头看着安详沉睡中的巴基，他真希望能握住他的手。

时间又过去了四个小时。这一次史蒂夫清楚地知道时间，因为周围的声音越来越大，让他没法回到刚刚那个只有他和巴基的安宁的平行世界中去。忽然，巴基睁开了双眼。

史蒂夫早就被医生从巴基身旁的椅子上赶开，然而他却是第一个发现巴基睁眼的人，因为从巴基的手指微微抽动的那一秒，他的视线就没有瞬间离开过巴基。

他呼出一口气，包裹着巴基的名字，还有其他千言万语。他可以冲上前，成为巴基第一眼看到的人。但他没有动。因为他想要什么并不重要，巴基的需求才重要。所以史蒂夫站在后面，让医生第一个上前，看着医生检查巴基的各种反应，测他的血压和其他体征。

巴基动作迟缓，仿佛在重新学习移动四肢，重新习惯肌肉的紧张和松弛，习惯感官的功能。史蒂夫忽然感到一阵恐慌，又仿佛此刻所有愿望都得到满足。

他没有意识到自己向前跨了一步，结果撞到一个拿着器皿盘的人身上----史蒂夫宁愿不去想那些器皿的用途。被撞的人发出了一点声音，并不大，却已经让巴基注意到动静并看了过来。这真是太糟了。巴基露出了史蒂夫从孩提时期就熟悉的笑容，在他摔疼了膝盖哭鼻子时，巴基就是这样的对他笑。

巴基总是用笑容面对他。这不公平。史蒂夫不该期待巴基来安慰他，尤其在巴基还在尝试做回自己的时候。可是，他控制不住自己，尤其在此刻，当巴基的眼睛微微睁大，然后轻轻唤出：“Steve…”

熟悉的声音，熟悉的语调，熟悉的一切。让史蒂夫的心也碎掉一次，碎掉两次，碎掉三次。

“嗨，Buck。”史蒂夫说。忽略痛苦，露出微笑。这才是他该做的。“欢迎回来。”

巴基的笑容持续了一秒，两秒，然后褪去。他再次合上双眼。他一定很累了，就像史蒂夫一样。

“所以，我被治好了？”巴基问道，语调缓慢又温柔，仿佛带着醉意，或者还在药效的作用中一般。他语气里还充满着希冀。史蒂夫却要在接下来的几秒钟之内抹去他的希望，真是让人痛恨的想法。

“暂时没有，”最难说出口的几个字，可是史蒂夫还是说了，他知道他们得尽快解决问题。“找到治疗办法了，但是其中有风险，所以我不知道你是不是愿意冒险一试。我不能替你做这个决定。”

史蒂夫忽然感到一阵无助。就算巴基最终会做出决定，史蒂夫却不知道他更希望得到哪个答案，哪一个是他可以承受的。他甚至不确定自己是否可以承受眼下这一刻，看着巴基脸色变暗，仿佛受到了欺骗一般，就好像以为终于苏醒，却原来只是进入了另一个噩梦。

“医生需要重复九头蛇做过的事。”史蒂夫开始解释。他宁愿由他来告诉巴基，而不是让医生来宣布。医生没有跟巴基相互偎依度过无数漫长黑夜，医生没有上千次细细描绘巴基的鼻梁和下巴的线条。“他们得再次入侵你的大脑，尝试着…”

他没能说完。巴基打断了他，眼里带着让史蒂夫觉得有些陌生的热度，是混合着愤怒、失落和绝望的情绪，哪怕他知道巴基一定已经用尽所有残存的温暖来掩盖它。

“我不在乎。”巴基说，他的神情不像他的语调那么自信和稳定，“我不需要知道有哪些风险。我希望一试。就现在。”

“现在还不行…”史蒂夫不得不告诉他，残酷的话语仿佛也不愿意被听见，要在唇边滞留地更久些。“他们需要再次冰冻你，至少一个月的时间，让你-----让你处于被九头蛇激活之前的状态。”

巴基沉默了一会，双眼空茫而郁暗，然后他低声道，“Shit。”

“把我冻回去吧。”

巴基再次沉睡之前，他们还有短暂的相聚时间，因为医生需要做各种准备。史蒂夫看一眼巴基的脸，之前疲惫的感觉一下子涌回记忆。过去这几个月对他的消耗比打仗、比面对半神和外星人、比各种血清都要多。

“没事的Stevie。”巴基安慰他。但其实应该反过来的。起码这一次，坚强的应该是史蒂夫，安慰人的应该是史蒂夫。“他们会解决我的问题，然后一切都会跟从前一样。”

巴基说着唇边浮起一丝笑意。史蒂夫想他们也许能解决巴基的问题，可世上应该没有人能解决史蒂夫的问题。

他睡着了，就在巴基沉睡过去几分钟之后。倦意已经无法抵挡，仿佛再次放手耗尽了他剩余的能量一般。他想他应该又会哭泣着尖叫着心跳狂乱地醒来。

可是竟然没有。

史蒂夫一觉睡了六个小时。因为椅子的缘故脖子有些酸痛，可是他的脑海是几个月以来从未有过的平静。

而且一开始，有那么奢侈的一会儿，他的大脑似乎忘了运行，只是一片懵懂。然后他睁开眼，第一个看到的就是巴基，又置身冰雾环绕的巴基，熟悉的透明冰霜凝结在他唇边、睫毛上。他看起来又跟之前一样，那么安静。那一刻史蒂夫宁愿自己没有醒来。

又一次的，他又驾驶直升机来到一片陌生的土地，包围在一片闷热压抑的空气中，这感觉有点像溺水。史蒂夫的脚踏上实地，周围空无一人，可是巴基沉睡前的脸还死死印在他脑海。史蒂夫知道自己已经彻底迷失了。

知道如果巴基再不能回来，如果昨晚就是他与巴基的最后一次对视，那他将会永不入眠。

回到特查拉的宫殿时，旺达和山姆都在。史蒂夫无视他们的友好安慰，把他们安置到厨房桌前坐下。旺达修长的手指握着一杯咖啡，史蒂夫的双手则在发抖。他的脑子倒是不那么模糊不清，之前毕竟有过一段睡眠的时间，让身体可以稍事恢复。

“发生什么事了？”旺达问道。她总能敏锐地发现史蒂夫的不对劲，也许是某种第六感。“是不是因为----”

史蒂夫点点头，看着自己的双手，然后又抬起头来。他之前还是低估了整个过程的艰难程度。

“是的。你们都知道巴基的治疗方案是什么。我实在…”他停住，不知道怎么说才能不吓到他们，又能让他们明白。“旺达，你问过我能不能承受再次失去他，我当时觉得或许我可以做到。可是他今天醒来时…”

他深吸了一口气，可还是止不住双手发抖。“如果今天是我最后一次见到巴基，那我，就算完了。”

史蒂夫扯起不成形的笑意，勉强把嘴角向上推，一个几乎变得陌生的肌肉动作。旺达和山姆没有说话，仿佛知道史蒂夫还没有说完。史蒂夫确实还有话说。“我知道我一直都告诉别人巴基是我的朋友。可那不是真的。巴基是----我不知道该怎么描述。”

他真的不知道，似乎从来没有彻底地梳理过，也就没法解释。他停顿下来，山姆和旺达都看着他，等着。最后，史蒂夫放弃了解释，他想也许他可以跟他们分享一段记忆，或许能让他们明白。

“十五岁的时候，”史蒂夫开始讲述，他的声音也和双手一样发抖。要说的并不是件引以为傲的事，而且他也多年没有想过这件事了。“我得了肺炎，差点死掉。温度老是降不了，医生都建议我妈趁早买一口便宜点的棺材。我发烧，说胡话，可是我嘴里呼唤的并不是妈妈，哪怕妈妈喂我汤药，卖了她外婆的婚戒来给我买药。我呼唤的是巴基。”

这当然不是故事的全部。事实上史蒂夫还记得清醒时妈妈的表情，那种失望和耻辱的神情，还记得妈妈逼着他一次次去忏悔。之后的几星期史蒂夫都不敢看妈妈的眼睛，也不敢看巴基的眼睛。这部分他没有讲出来，至少现在没有必要讲，山姆和旺达并不需要知道所有的事。他们只需要知道----“那就是巴基对我的意义，不管是过去还是将来。如果我不得不再次失去他，我不会死，可是…我现在都几乎没法睡觉，也没法正常工作。我只会越来越糟。”

史蒂夫停了下来，整理着思绪。他现在的脑子似乎比血清之前还要迟钝。他深深吸气，感到肺部充实，血流加快，可仍然没什么作用。

“如果真的是那样，那我就没有一点用处了，不可能恢复到之前。你们肯定也记得我执行的上一个任务是什么状况。可是世界需要我们，需要复仇者们。所以，我得确定，如果发生最坏的结果，比现在还坏的结果，你们会继续奋战下去。找到托尔，找到布鲁斯。如果托尼来电话，如果世界发现它仍然需要复仇者，那至少还有你们。”

不知道什么时候史蒂夫停止了微笑，现在他还想给朋友一个笑容，却发现再也挤不出来。旺达的表情是无言的理解和心痛，山姆的表情是无言的震惊和挫败。史蒂夫知道他要求得太多。他知道，却无法回头，无法停止，他得确信至少这件事他会有始有终地做完。

“我恳求你们。”他说道。然后他们终于点了点头，先是山姆，然后是旺达。旺达朝他伸出一只手，掌心有红色的光斑在游动。

史蒂夫握住旺达的手，感到她指尖的脉动。

“还有一件事，”旺达走后史蒂夫对山姆说道，“Sam，我希望把盾交给你，还有美国队长的名号。世界需要美国队长，需要一个不可战胜的偶像，就像他们幻想中的我那样。可我没法再满足他们的幻想了。我恳求你答应我你会来做这件事，至少是阶段性的，直到找到更适合的人。反正美国队长跟我这个人从来也没有关系。”

他勉强对山姆笑着，感觉这是他有力气给出的最后一个笑容了。可是生平第一次，山姆没有以笑容回应，只是用深色的、难以看清的瞳仁看着史蒂夫。“你是真的不明白吗？美国队长一直就是你，是你这个人所代表的一切。”

————————————————————————————

克林特从火炉鲁鲁寄来了一张全家签名的明信片。这让史蒂夫的心稍微轻快了一些，至少这个世界别的地方还有快乐的存在。

“也许你该回到战场上。”特查拉一边喝着一杯特浓咖啡一边说道。史蒂夫已经50个小时没有睡觉了。现在的特查拉不像国王，更像武士，像个狩猎者。他的双眼也是深色，难以看清的。可是跟山姆的不一样，没有那点永远闪光的温暖和善良。特查拉也许是个好人，可他早已学会如何隐藏他的善良。“找到一个目标，或者说找回你之前的目标。”

“没那么容易。”史蒂夫告诉他。这句话比真相更好说出口。而真相是，根本不可能。“巴基他不是----不是我的目标。”

“那他是什么？”特查拉身体前倾，双唇微张。他的眼神还是一样冷静，只是带上了一丝好奇的光，“如果不是目标的话？”

他是一个朋友，史蒂夫一开始想这么回答，给出他惯常的答案。可那个答案不是真相，或者只是一部分真相。而他现在疲倦到不想撒谎。

“说不清楚。”史蒂夫答道，然后思索了一会。“我最快乐的时刻是和巴基在一起。最悲伤的时刻，也是巴基。我最深沉的希望，最大的恐惧，都是巴基。被解冻后，我想我得学会怎么样独自存在，怎么样剥离我身上有关巴基的一切，可我做不到。因为如果剥离了，也就不剩下什么了。这就是巴基对我的意义。你管这叫什么？”

史蒂夫说完了。他发现他的目光已经离开了他的听众。他立即抬起看向特查拉，不希望特查拉认为他为自己的话感到羞愧，哪怕事实上他内心的一部分仍然存有愧意。

“哈。”国王的回答，仿佛他一下子解开了关于史蒂夫的所以谜题。“我们管这叫Isithandwa。”

“什么意思？”

“爱人。

几个小时以后，太阳快要落山时，特查拉忽然问道：“那他呢，他对你也是一样？”

史蒂夫一开始没明白特查拉什么意思，因为从未有人问过他这个问题。史蒂夫不知道是该高兴还是难过有人问了这个问题。

“我…我不知道。我想不是吧。在布鲁克林的时候，我不敢问他，时代的原因，这种感情是会带来灾难的。可如果他对我也是一样，那我会想方设法让我们在一起的，虽然不知道是不是会成功。”

“既然从没问过他，那你是怎么知道的呢？”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来。特查拉不认识过去的巴基，真正的巴基。他只见过这个被九头蛇折磨的，破碎的巴基。

“你有没有认识过一个比你好太多，你永远赶不上的人？不只是一个好人，一个你渴望成为的人，而是一个你觉得他简直浑身闪着光的人？”史蒂夫露出微笑，不是对着特查拉，而是对着回忆里的巴基，从码头回来，手和脸都脏兮兮，可笑容却灿烂得让史蒂夫双眼刺痛的巴基。“巴基过去就是那样的。现在你可能很难明白，可我知道那个人还藏在那里。战争也改变过巴基，可他还是他，不管他做过什么，他仍然是好到我不配拥有的人。”

特查拉示意仆人拿来一种史蒂夫从没见过的酒，味道就像桂圆加茴香加某种史蒂夫无法描述的东西。他当然喝不醉，可他还是一杯接一杯地喝着。也许酒精锐利的味道能洗去自责，洗去痛苦，只留下爱意。

——————————————————————

“请原原本本地告诉我。”史蒂夫对医生说道，不去拿仆人放到他面前的水杯。“原原本本，不只是好的方面，也不只是坏的方面。所有的。我必须知道你们要对巴基做的一切。”

医生们看看彼此，看看手中的文件，史蒂夫正准备再次询问，一个医生直视着他问道：“你确定要知道整个过程？”

所以说现实比他预想的还要糟吗？史蒂夫艰难地点头，艰难地看着那个医生的眼睛，说出他也不知是不是真话的回答。

“是的。所有的一切。我需要知道。”

现实果然比他预想的还要糟。可医生说完之后，史蒂夫一秒也不后悔提出了这个要求，哪怕他双手比之前抖得还厉害。他一扬脖把整杯水都灌进喉咙，可嘴里还是发干。如果那些都不可避免，那他所能做的也只有铭记巴基为了康复而甘愿经历的一切。

当晚，史蒂夫在露台上的沙发上睡着了。醒来时他没有尖叫，只是呼吸沉重，手指紧抓着他不知道什么时候给自己找来的毯子。干涸的泪水让他的睫毛黏在一起。他已经记不起梦见了什么，可他不用记起，狂跳的心已经告诉了他答案。

平静下来之后，他去见巴基。这是巴基再次冰冻后他第一次去见他，第一次放任双腿带着身体去它们想去的地方。那个房间依然熟悉。当史蒂夫走进去，关上门时，他甚至有一点----只有一点----回家的感觉。

机器运转的声音让他平静下来，呼吸不那么紧张。在反应过来之前，他就已经迈步向前靠近，近到可以感到冷东仓散发的寒意，那是他和巴基之间的又一道屏障。他从来没有勇气这么做，可这一次他伸出手，把手掌紧贴在玻璃上面。

和预想中的感觉一样，冰凉，而且残忍。忽然间泪水就涌了上来。经过了这几个月，还有之前更久的岁月，史蒂夫忽然再也没法忍住泪水。走了这么远的路，祈祷找寻了整整两年以后，一切仍然可能以他失去巴基，眼睁睁看巴基坠落为最终结局。

他的手指弯曲起来，仿佛要在玻璃上留下划痕。他隐约感到玻璃舱，还有他的皮肤，都被眼泪打湿了，可他没力气去在乎那些，就像他没力气去在乎有人可能会走进来看到他这副模样。他心里只有一个念头：也许巴基会死，而且至死也不知道他在史蒂夫眼中仍然是最好的，是这世上最重要的人。这个念头几乎就要把史蒂夫压垮。

他再次睡去，又醒来。身上没有毯子，脸上是干了的泪渍。可他呼吸稳定平缓。大脑还有点模糊，隐约记得一点梦境，不是往常那样甩不掉的清晰的噩梦画面。后背有些疼，史蒂夫睁开眼才明白疼痛的源泉：他的背一直紧紧靠着玻璃仓。巴基就躺在仓内，躺在他身边----近一百年来的第一次。

他走进厨房时，旺达已经在那了，正在用猩红色的光束搅咖啡。她抬头看他的时候，光束颤动了一下。

“你看起来…”她说，眯着眼看他，一边加快了搅动咖啡的速度，“看起来好多了。几乎可以说看起来不错。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫只能想到这个回答。这应该也是正确的回答，因为旺达笑了，用另一簇光束给史蒂夫也倒了一杯咖啡。

“我在练习。”她解释道，咖啡溅出了一点。“是克林特的建议，让我用一些小任务来学会控制。然后再慢慢去操控大点的东西。我觉得这是个好主意。”

“我也觉得。”史蒂夫答道，一边接过快要打翻的咖啡，还好只泼出了一点。“有效果吗？”

“我觉得有。可能还需要时间，但是，我觉得有效果。”

当天下午，史蒂夫把旺达也带上了飞机。当飞到一片他们都没见过的陌生土地，脚下是柔软的泥土，空气中是泥土的芬芳时，旺达整个脸都被点亮了。

“这就是你经常来的地方？”旺达问道，好奇地往周围看，“我们都在猜你消失的时候跑到哪里去了。”

“算是吧。”史蒂夫承认。走开几步，离飞机远一些，然后把眼睛闭上。“不是这里，但总之是某个地方。我已经好久没有不带任务地去一个地方了。随便走走，感觉不错，不用去想发生的事，。”

“比如巴基？”旺达随意问道，一边用魔力捡起一块漂亮的石头，放在掌心

“不，”史蒂夫说，一边仰起头感受阳光照在脸上的感觉。闭上眼，仍然能看到橙色和红色的阳光。“不是巴基，是巴基以外的其他事。”

夜幕降临时，史蒂夫又纵容自己来到巴基身边。这次他带了一床毯子，一个枕头。巴基看起来跟他上次离开时一样。史蒂夫用指尖轻轻划过没有知觉的玻璃，假装划过的巴基温暖的皮肤，为他整理一缕散落的头发。

“还有两周了，Buck。”史蒂夫说道，尽管巴基听不到，尽管他该说的是另外那一千句话。“我不知道我是更激动，还是更害怕。”

他叹了口气，把毯子和枕头放到玻璃仓旁边，手指插进头发里。“我想你，Buck。我以为慢慢地会好过些，可事实上并没有，我想是永远不会了。如果你对我的感情有我对你的几分之一，那你一定得回来。求你了。”

没有回答。没有指尖的抽动，睫毛的轻颤。史蒂夫叹了口气，他知道不会有回应，可仍然感到挫败。

有那么一会儿，他想把一切都说出来，那些已经在他舌尖徘徊的话。可最终他还是把它们都吞回去了，如同之前无数次一样。

“晚安。”他说，把手贴在玻璃上。在布鲁克林的时候，他常常在转身入睡之前偷偷多看巴基一眼。现在感觉就像当时。他恋恋不舍地把目光从巴基脸上扯开，然后躺好，毯子缠在身上，希望巴基的存在可以又一次让他安稳入眠。

他入睡，做梦，然后醒来。没有尖叫，没有泪水，只有贴在玻璃仓上的手，和微微向内弯曲的手指。

接下来的两周过得比史蒂夫预想地轻松。特查拉让仆人在巴基的玻璃仓旁搭了个临时床铺。也许是国王不让人问史蒂夫任何问题，也许人所有人都已经看清史蒂夫的痴迷并自己下了结论，总之没有人对此表露出奇怪。于是好几个月来史蒂夫第一次体验真正的规律的睡眠，整晚的睡眠，而不是在长时间失眠之后胡乱躺几个小时。现在他每次醒过来时的状态不能说好，但至少比以往好太多，

这都是因为巴基，史蒂夫知道。他仍然会开飞机带旺达出去，可大部分时间他都跟巴基在一起。他们剩下的小时、分钟、秒钟越来越少了。

 

\----------------------------------------------------

“我不想这就是我们的结局。”史蒂夫告诉巴基。这可能是他们在一起的最后一晚了。他想如果他事先知道巴基会掉下火车，一切会不会不同，他会不会选择向巴基倾吐他的感情，还是说会让巴基保留着对他的美好印象死去。

哪怕是现在他也不知道自己是否有勇气在巴基面前说出想说的话。

“如果明天你回不来，我知道会有上万件事我会后悔没有选择不同的做法。可此时此刻，我就是不想...不想在你听不见时倾吐心声。我不想我第一次告诉你我的感情，是在你没有知觉的时候，哪怕之后我会后悔。可我想，如果我要告诉你，那应该是一个特殊的时刻。因为你是如此与众不同，因为我对你的感情，是我此生拥有的最特殊的情感。”

史蒂夫叹口气，身体向下靠，额头贴在玻璃上，想象着巴基的触感，巴基的呼吸拂过史蒂夫的皮肤，皮肤下血管的跳动。

“所以如果你想听我要说的话，你明天就得醒过来，Buck。不是冬兵，而是你。然后我会给你你想要的一切，我是说一切。”

——————————————————————

“我们现在开始。”医生宣布。史蒂夫连头也没有抬，甚至没有示意他听到了。他正在努力记住巴基的每一次呼吸。他没看到医生给巴基注射的是什么，只看到了药物的作用----大概一两分钟后，巴基开始有了动作，先是手指的抽动，脖子上的筋腱和身体的肌肉都变得紧张。他看起来正在经历痛苦。史蒂夫有种想叫喊的冲动，想冲上前去抱住巴基，告诉他他不是一个人。

可史蒂夫想做什么并不重要，巴基的需求才是重要的。所以史蒂夫停在原地，双手放在大腿上死死捏住，直到关节和肌肉都疼痛起来。

其中一个医生想对史蒂夫说什么，可史蒂夫没听见，他只是把手越捏越紧，数着数呼吸，呼气，吸气，呼气，吸气。他没注意到他呼吸的节奏正好对应着巴基胸口的起伏。又一个让他们靠近的方法。

接下来是注射第二种药物。几秒钟之内巴基就挺起身来，整个身体都绷紧了，牙关紧咬，手上的静脉血管根根分明。他看起来正经历着史蒂夫难以想象的痛苦。史蒂夫快受不了了。他强迫自己放松肌肉，以免捏坏第二张椅子的扶手。

吸气。

再呼气。

然后又看着巴基在他注视下呼气，吸气。

一个小时以后，山姆来了。史蒂夫掌心都是指甲留下的新月形猩红痕迹，拇指和食指之间的还插着一些椅子扶手的碎片。他的牛仔裤上有零星几点血迹，不过山姆没有看到，只是递给史蒂夫一杯水，然后坐在他旁边。

“还撑得住吧？”山姆问。他语气很随意，就像这不过是日常的琐事。史蒂夫为此感激他，因为他实在受不了更多的关切慰问了。

“不知道。”他老实回答道，甚至懒得让自己的语调稍微轻快自信些。之前医生和护士问同样的问题，他都努力让自己的语气不那么沉重。“至少比他强些，我想。”

仿佛为了证明史蒂夫的话，巴基全身又紧张起来，这是上一剂注射之后的第二十七次。史蒂夫死死盯着巴基，手指蜷曲，指甲扎进之前的伤口，然后扎得更深，更用力。巴基发出了一声呻吟，一声窒息般被堵在喉咙的呻吟。那呻吟刺进史蒂夫脑海里。每一次呼吸，每一次心跳都伴随着一次回放。

这次发作过去地如同来袭时一样突然。史蒂夫看着巴基的身体变松弛，自己浑身的肌肉也慢慢放松。然后他才注意到山姆没有看巴基而在看他。山姆眼睛的颜色还是那么深，只是他眼里的温暖被担忧所取代。他轻轻拉起史蒂夫的手，把他的捏紧的手指向后撬开，鲜血让他们手指的触感变得滑腻。

“知道吗，”山姆叹道，“我还真说不准你的状态是不是比他强了。”

第三次注射。医生们让史蒂夫和山姆都出去。这是事先说好的，可史蒂夫几乎没办法挪动身体，没办法一步一步往外走，一步一步离巴基越来越远。

毕竟这件事他已经做了太多太多次。

然而他还是没有反抗，任由医生在他身后关上门，任由医生放下窗帘，进一步把他隔绝在外。他往前走，跌坐在视线中的第一把椅子上----金属和塑料材质的椅子，可以让他捏紧弯曲却不那么容易碎掉的椅子。他眼光盯着那块玻璃，巴基就在那块玻璃后面，然后双手握住扶手，不知不觉地用力，掌心的伤口随着他的用力发出令人舒适的刺痛。然后，他开始祈祷。他已经太久没有祈祷。

两个小时过去了，感觉就像两个世纪一般。房间里什么声音也没有，没有金属的碰撞，机械的嗡鸣，医护人员的喊声，也没有痛苦的尖叫。

又过了三小时零42分钟，房间的门才从里面打开，一个医生探出头来，史蒂夫记得自己曾经冲她喊过好几次。她脸上黑眼圈特别明显，可她冲史蒂夫点了点头。史蒂夫心跳骤然加快，呼吸顿时变得沉重。

大脑还没有反应过来，他人就已经站了起来，银色扶手上的红色血渍赫然在目。身体太久没有动作，关节都叫嚣着有些不适应。

“他怎么样？”几个单词在他唇舌间跌跌撞撞地冲出来。“有没有…是不是…”

他发现他无法问出完整的问题，因为这个问题的答案可能在须臾之间摧毁他的整个世界。但医生还是听懂了，抬头用疲倦的双眼看着他。

“现在还说不清楚。”连她说话的音节也是模糊而疲倦，让史蒂夫一阵内疚。“得等他醒来才知道。”

“要多久？”史蒂夫问。医生摇摇头，黑色的卷发随之摇晃。

“几分钟，几小时，甚至几天都有可能。毕竟我们对此并没有经验。”

医生说的没错，可是这并不能让史蒂夫好过些。他点点头，努力朝她挤出一个微笑。

“没问题，”他违心地回答，然后加上一句真心的，“谢谢你，谢谢你们做的一切。”

史蒂夫用过的毯子和枕头还在房间的角落里。他把它们捡起来，然后坐在那把扶手被捏碎的椅子上，毯子盖在身上，枕头枕在身下。枕头和毯子都很软，可它们完全没法给他一丝安宁，因为巴基看起来跟之前几个月里一模一样，完全看不出药物起了作用的痕迹。

他甚至不敢伸出手去触摸巴基的皮肤。现在还不能，也许永远也不可能。

医生们还在。几个小时以后他们开始陆续离开。给史蒂夫开门的医生是第一个离开的。毕竟留下来也做不了什么了。其中一个医生跟史蒂夫解释说巴基的体征很正常，然后他们把巴基铐在床上，以防万一。

他们留下了一个人，在房间远处的角落打盹，尽量给史蒂夫一些私密空间

史蒂夫心里充满了感激，充满了恐惧，并且仍然无可否认地充满着对巴基的爱意。

一开始只是手指的抽动，然后是轻微的呻吟。巴基的身体弓起，离开床面，冷汗让他的皮肤闪着光。他的每一个动作都在史蒂夫满怀希冀又满怀恐惧。史蒂夫不知道那些是不是好现象。嘴唇弯起是代表正在好转，抑或只是面部肌肉的无意识跳动？半声没有完全出口的喊叫是应该令人焦急，还是不说明任何问题？

“Steve，”一个声音唤道，沙哑却令人疼痛地熟悉。音节边缘模糊，几乎难以听清，史蒂夫瞬间抬起头来，周围的一切仿佛都在旋转，然后他的眼神慢慢聚焦在巴基身上，那是此生他目光追随的终点。

现在是凌晨时分。医生说对了，要等好几个小时，他等了差不多一天的时间巴基才醒过来。

“Buck，”史蒂夫呼吸着叫出巴基的名字，然后差点摔了一跤----他站起来往前走，忘了毯子还缠在腿上。可是不要紧，其他一切都不要紧。也无需用各种问题来验证少年时的回忆，史蒂夫确定药物起作用了，确定面前这个人是巴基巴恩斯，而九头蛇留下的痕迹再无觅处。

史蒂夫站稳身体，听到耳边传来巴基的轻笑，柔软，脆弱的笑声，好像巴基还在学习如何去笑。可这是史蒂夫听到的最好听的声音了。

“慢点儿，”巴基轻声说道。史蒂夫一边努力把眼泪眨回眼眶，一边把毯子从身上扯下来好继续走近，又听巴基说道：“我又不会跑掉。”

尽管他声音里还有疲倦的痕迹，可史蒂夫仍然在他的轻浅呼吸和潦草吐词间听出了玩笑的意味。这足以让史蒂夫的心轻快起来。

“你想跑也跑不动啊，”史蒂夫说。因为不这么说的话，他一定会泪流满面。

“我倒不介意。”

巴基把眼睛闭上一秒，等史蒂夫来到他身边才又睁开，抬眼看向史蒂夫。而当史蒂夫与巴基四目相对时，哪怕周围的世界当场碎成齑粉想必他也不会留心。因为巴基的眼睛还是那么蓝，那么温柔，那么放松又熟悉。史蒂夫从来没有意识到压在他肩上的近一个世纪的愧疚有多重，直到巴基用一个眼神，让那份沉甸甸的重量烟消云散。

“嗨，”他柔声道。他得说些什么，却不能说那烧灼舌尖的一千句话。巴基笑了，也许他感受到了几分之一奔涌在史蒂夫内心的快乐。

睫毛在巴基脸上留下阴影，再没有冰晶让它们闪烁寒光。史蒂夫已经看了巴基几个月，可当他再次用目光描画巴基下巴的线条和嘴唇的弧度时，仍然忍不住感到一丝新奇。

“你要不要我----”他指了指巴基的手铐，话说到一半就又忍不住回味巴基回来了、他是在跟巴基说话这个事实。他的视线一秒也没有离开过巴基的脸，事实上他根本不知道怎么样才能不看巴基。

“恩，当然。”巴基微笑着。史蒂夫确信自己也一直在笑，笑得简直要燃起来。这样纯粹的、旧时光般的快乐几乎就要冲破他的身体。

他伸手去解开手铐，手指触到了巴基的皮肤。电光石火般，一股温暖又猛烈的力量贯穿他的全身。指尖在巴基手臂上轻轻滑过，这足够证明巴基是真实的存在，否则哪有这样温暖而充满生机的肌肤接触？这份清晰的证明不仅是足够，简直是史蒂夫承受不住的汹涌。

他再一次呼吸着唤出巴基的名字，近乎无意识的。这样的呼唤在过去几个月中早已变成他的祈祷词。这声轻唤却没有逃过巴基的耳朵。巴基微微弯曲了手指，拂过史蒂夫的手臂。史蒂夫有一千句话要说，从我想你到我愿付出生命换取你少承受一秒钟的苦难。可现在还不是时候，也许在未来的某一天。可是巴基的手指开始沿着史蒂夫的手臂向下移动，带着羽毛般的轻柔触感。“我都知道。”他说。

时间一定被放慢了，秒变成了分，因为史蒂夫觉得简直过了一个永恒那么久，才忽然听懂了巴基的意思，听懂他声音里的温暖讯息，看懂他明亮蓝眼睛里闪动的情感。巴基的手指已经顺着往下划到了史蒂夫手掌，史蒂夫还是忍不住问道：“你知道？”

连史蒂夫自己都听出自己的声音有多紧张，充满难以置信的希望，嘴里发干，心脏似乎大到胸腔容纳不下。也许再多呼吸一口他的胸腔就会爆炸。巴基的话可以有好多种解释，可又只有一种解释，指向史蒂夫多年的秘密的那种解释。

“我当然知道。”巴基再次肯定，他看起来愿意再重复一百次，如果史蒂夫需要的话。“我一直就知道，从我们小时候起。可在那个年代我什么也做不了。你总是那么乐观，可我知道那样做的风险。我不能让你冒那样的险。我可以不在乎自己，毫不犹豫，可是我不能不在乎你。”

巴基在笑，一边笑一边又把手指向上划，指腹的老茧擦过史蒂夫手腕内侧敏感的皮肤。这算不上什么爱抚，却让史蒂夫战栗了一下。他期盼这样的触摸不止几个月，而是有一辈子了。

“那时候我总希望你有朝一日会忘记这份感情。找一个好女孩，安定下来。可是几个月前你在罗马尼亚找到我，我就…你还是跟以前一样，所以我知道你还是没有忘记，你没有变。我也没有变。可唯一的风险因素就是我自己。”

巴基声音里没有痛苦，就像在陈述一个简单的事实。然而这却让史蒂夫心里一痛，尽管他的心随着巴基吐出的每个单词而轻轻跳动，逐渐充满希望，逐渐修复。

巴基的指尖再次拂过他的手腕，就好像在感受他的脉搏。史蒂夫感到自己的血管迅猛地跳动，仿佛要用心跳给出尚未凝结成言语的答案。也许巴基都明白，因为巴基的手指就停在那里，微笑着，用清澈的蓝眼睛看着史蒂夫。

“但现在我不再是风险因素了。”

这是个邀请，一定是吧！可史蒂夫竟无法采取行动，也许是太过震惊，他久久地呆在当地。如果巴基说的是真的，那他们已经错过了太多，错过了太久。

“Stevie？”巴基询问着。他的声音还是沙哑而低沉，却没有忐忑，反而带上了一丝被逗乐了般的语调，他甚至用手指在史蒂夫皮肤上画起圈来。史蒂夫不再犹豫了----这昵称，这笑容，还有巴基的笃定，他眼里毫不褪却的爱意----史蒂夫还犹豫什么？

不过他得先把手从巴基的触摸里扯出来。这不容易，可他还是做到了。然后用颤抖的手打开巴基的手铐。他还是找不到言语来表达。现在他得到允许可以说那一千句话了，却竟然说不出口。于是他握住巴基的手，十指交缠，轻轻捏动，直到感到巴基脉搏的跳动。

史蒂夫本以为他这辈子也不可能把眼光从巴基脸上移开了呢，他怎么能不去看那双美丽熟悉到令他心里发疼的眼睛？可现在他的眼光移到了他们的手上，看着两只手交握定格的画面，史蒂夫想这才是一切本应有的样子。

再次又抬起双眼，与巴基目光胶着。史蒂夫的心越跳越快，直到每一次心跳都跟下一次混在一起。巴基眼里是史蒂夫见过多次的神情： 希望，爱意，向往，可最重要的是笃定，确信没有什么可以改变那些情感的笃定。

他们已经等得足够久，太久了。史蒂夫拒绝再思考，只把巴基的手举到唇边，在他指节上轻轻一吻，涌到眼里的泪水被眨回去，他不允许自己在这个时候流泪。巴基的皮肤柔软而温暖，他的眼睛更加明亮。他轻轻呼唤着史蒂夫的名字，仿佛发出某种诉求。

“到这来。”巴基说道，好像刚刚才想到这一点，他朝里面挪了一点让出空间。史蒂夫当然是悉听尊便。

他没有放开巴基的手，就那样站了起来。巴基的手也不愿意放开他，反而握得更紧，史蒂夫心中一痛。他想他们原本可以一直拥有现在的一切，但他马上甩开了那个念头。重要的不是他们过去错过的机会，重要的是现在巴基就在他身边，而且，尽管他仍然觉得难以置信，原来巴基一直以来也属于他，如同他一直属于巴基一样。

史蒂夫朝床垫上爬时他们的手还握在一起，所以最终他是毫无风度砰的一声掉到床垫上的。巴基笑出声来。床很窄，原本是睡不下两个成年人的，可他们竟然想办法把自己塞下了。两个身体调整姿势，直到他们面对面躺着，中间不到一根手指的距离。

他确信没有人能比得上他此刻的快乐。近距离看巴基比平时更加好看。史蒂夫觉得自己有好多话要说。

“嗨，”最终还是巴基先开口。他的嘴唇还有些苍白，却弯起一个微笑。史蒂夫真想亲吻这对嘴唇，可他没那么做。再等会儿。

“嗨。”史蒂夫回应，语音轻柔得仿佛在诉说一个秘密，“你回来了我真高兴。”

“我也很高兴能回来。”

时间在沉默中慢慢流走。史蒂夫沉浸在巴基的气息中，让这气息慢慢把他从头到脚包裹严密，然后他才开口问道：“接下来我们要做什么？”

因为这应该由巴基来决定，从来就是由巴基决定。巴基也知道这一点，所以他看起来一点也不惊讶，只轻轻捏了捏史蒂夫的手指。

“我也不确定，”他说，眼里闪着调皮的光。史蒂夫见过他这样的神情，只不过那神情从来不是对着史蒂夫露出的。“但我想至少应该有一个吻？”

巴基的话简直让史蒂夫的呼吸都在喉咙里打结。他已经记不清期盼这句话有多久了。巴基期待地看着他，眼里仍然闪着光。没时间东想西想了，剩下的时间只够用来行动。

史蒂夫用他唯一知晓的方式给出了回应。他靠近巴基，感到巴基也在朝他靠近，然后他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。跟他们孩童时溜进电影院看的电影不一样，没有噼啪响的火花，地球也没有停止自转。没有焰火，只有他们俩，手指与对方交缠。他感到巴基的脉搏加快，巴基的嘴唇柔软而温暖，慢慢地与史蒂夫的嘴唇摩擦着，探索着。

皮肤上有巴基呼吸拂过暖意。巴基的牙齿在轻咬，在调戏。史蒂夫闭上眼睛去感觉。

他感到他的心脏在对方胸腔里跳动，那里终于成为它理所当然的家园。

“我还是有好多话要告诉你。”十几个亲吻，上百次共同的呼吸之后，史蒂夫嗅着巴基的头发说道，“至少有一千句话要告诉你。”

他们蜷握在床上，史蒂夫伸手搂着巴基的肩膀，巴基则靠在史蒂夫的腰上，手指顺着史蒂夫的肋骨移动，一边听着史蒂夫的话。

“我也是。”巴基回答道。他动了动身体，好看着史蒂夫。他的蓝眼睛迷离而美丽。“至少是你的两倍多。不过Steve，”他又动了动身体，直到他们四目相对。史蒂夫已经开始怀念巴基头发的触感，怀念两颗心紧贴着跳动的感觉了。“你要说的我已经知道了。并且，我也爱你。”


End file.
